In the current field of communication technology, a large number of power equipments are applied in communication systems. The heat source and other devices of the power equipment has to work within a certain temperature range, whereas the ambient temperature of power equipment might could reach below zero or above 50° C. To ensure that the heat source and other devices operate in a certain stable temperature range, the power equipment should demonstrate good performance in both thermal insulation at low temperature and heat dissipation at high temperature, so as to provide an effective and stable temperature mechanism for the heat source and other devices.
Existing power equipments for communication have good heat dissipation measure only at high temperature, generally without any thermal insulation measure at low temperature. Thus for thermal insulation of heat source or heat-sensitive devices, a heater or thermoelectric cooler is needed to provide heating power and ensure their operating temperatures of heat source or heat-sensitive devices in a low-temperature environment.